Jebal
by Yoon InHa
Summary: Wonwoo hanyalah seorang lelaki yang dikucilkan oleh keluarganya dan selalu menyendiri. Suatu saat ia menikah dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang bernama Mingyu, tapi menikah dengan Mingyu bukanlah akhir dari kesedihan Wonwoo mungkin disitulah kesedihan itu akan bertambah. Meanie; MingyuWonwoo; Yaoi; don't like don't read Ok!
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Look at me, although it was only briefly. For me it was more than enough."**_

* * *

 **Story Begin~~~~**

Hari demi hari ia jalani sendirian, tanpa ada orang lain yang peduli padanya bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun. Saat ini, ia hanya berdiam diri pada kamar sederhananya menatap ke cahaya terang dibalik jendela bening yang masih tertutupi embun pagi. Ia hanya ditemani sebuah boneka yang sangat besar, cukup untuk memeluk dan menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kurus itu. Ia tak pernah mengeluh dengan keadaan sendiriannya.

Sejak ia memasuki sekolah dasar memang selalu sendiri dan juga tak pernah dianggap oleh keluarganya, kecuali jika keluarganya berkumpul dengan sang nenek dan kakek dari ibunya. Hanya akting? Ya. Kasih sayang yang diberikan hanyalah adegan yang dibuat-buat, tak pernah ia merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari keluarganya selain masa kecilnya yang menurut ia indah. Senangkah? Ya ia senang walaupun itu hanya dibuat-buat.

Perlu kalian ketahui, ia sudah menikah dengan lelaki idamannya. Lelaki yang tak bisa membuat ia membecinya walaupun sang suami selalu menghinanya dan menyakitinya, jika begitu mengapa ia menerima sang suami sebagai pasangannya? Jawabannya karena ini semua adalah akibat perjodohan bodoh dari perjanjian dari masing-masing kedua nenek dan kakek mereka yang membuat mereka berdua seperti ini. Terhitung sudah 8 bulan mereka menjalani kehidupannya 'masing-masing'nya tidak boleh ada yang mengurusi urusan pribadi diantara mereka berdua. Ibaratnya seperti 'urusanku adalah urusanku dan urusanmu adalah urusanmu. Jangan pernah urusanku!' ibaratnya seperti itu jika dijabarkan.

 **Tok…Tok…Tok…**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, membuat namja cantik itu membuyarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela itu. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya, mengambil alat bantu untuk bisa membuat dirinya berdiri lalu membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan seseorang untuk memasuki ruangan kecilnya.

 **Krieett…**

Saat membuka pintu, ia melihat seseorang wanita paruh baya tengah membawa makanan dan minuman. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang, ia pun menyuruhnya masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Bibi, aku merindukanmu" seseorang yang ia panggil bibi hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang

"Bibi juga rindu denganmu Tuan Wonwoo"

Yep. 'Ia' yang kumaksud adalah Jeon Wonwoo, ah tidak… Wonwoo sudah berganti marga menjadi Kim Wonwoo. Hanya sekilas tentang Wonwoo dan pasangannya. Wonwoo merupakan anak dari pasangan Jeon Seulgi dan Jeon Youngjae. Wonwoo tidak mempunyai tangan kiri serta kaki kirinya, Wonwoo terlahir sebagai lelaki yang lemah. Di awal ia selalu diberi kasih sayang yang lebih tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan wonwoo mempunyai adik Wonwoo tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang itu lagi, kasih sayang itu tergantikan dengan tatapan menjijikkan dari kedua orangtuanya itu. Tak ada lagi yang menyemangatinya saat Wonwoo sedih atau menyerah pada kehidupannya, mungkin jika Wonwoo mati tidak ada peduli. Benarkan?

Wonwoo menikah dengan pria bernama Kim Mingyu. Seorang CEO dari Pledis Corp, lebih tepatnya sebagai penerus. Siapa tak kenal dia? Wajah tampan, tubuh yang tinggi, pintar dan juga kaya raya yang mungkin sudah menjadi tipe ideal seorang perempuan. Tapi maaf, Mingyu telah 'dimiliki' seseorang yang tidak ia cintai –Wonwoo-. Walaupun begitu Mingyu mempunyai seseorang pacar. Ya pacar. Siapa peduli toh Wonwoo juga tidak bisa memprotes apa yang mingyu lakukan.

"Bibi… aku mohon jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan' panggil aku wonwoo saja Bibi Lee. Aku tidak pantas jika dipanggil dengan adanya kata 'Tuan'" mohon Wonwoo sambil menggenggam tangan si Bibi. Bibi Lee adalah wanita yang merawat Wonwoo sejak kecil saat kedua orang tuanya bekerja dan di saat Wonwoo tak lagi mendapatkan kasih sayangnya lagi.

"Baiklah Wonwoo-ya… Sekarang kau makan ne? Kau terlihat kurus dan tidak berisi seperti dulu" Bibi Lee memegang kedua pipi tirus Wonwoo dengan sangat lembut.

"Itu saat kecil aku selalu diberi makan olehmu bi… Tapi sekarang berbeda, aku mempunyai banyak alasan mengapa aku bisa seperti ini" Canda Wonwoo yang membuat kedua orang ini tertawa.

"Kau ini bisa saja Wonwoo-ya. Kau ingin makan sendiri atau disuapi?" Gurau Bibi Lee sambil menyimpan nampan berisi kebutuhan makannya di sebuah meja kecil disamping kasur Wonwoo

"Suapi aku biiiii~~" Rajuk Wonwoo sambil menunjukkan wajah imutnya

"sudah lama…." Gumam pelan Bibi Lee. Sudah lama? Sudah lama apanya? Yang dimaksud disini adalah sudah lama Bibi Lee tidak melihat wajah Wonwoo yang seperti ini semenjak Wonwoo menikah dengan Mingyu.

"Arraseo, Bibi akan menyuapimu tapi… kau harus menghabiskan ini semua. Tak boleh ada yang tersisa, Bibi tidak mau tahu!" Kata Bibi Lee dengan tegas hanya dijawab anggukkan oleh Wonwoo

"Ok Bi! Aaaaaaa" Wonwoo membuka mulutnya lalu masuklah makanan ke dalam mulutnya

9 suapan sudah Wonwoo memakan makanannya yang disuapi oleh Bibi Lee, Wonwoo ingin menangis sekarang. Wonwoo membayangkan jika wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah ibunya. Sedari dulu Wonwoo selalu membayangkan seperti ini, ingin sekali impiannya terdalamnya tercapai walaupun Wonwoo tahu itu mustahil.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah makanan yang masih ada di mulutnya "Eum… Bibi apa aku boleh bertanya?" Bibi Lee yang tengah menyiapkan suapan selanjutnya untuk Wonwoo terhenti, lalu alisnya mengeriyit bingung

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Ap-pa… Mingyu sudah berangkat ke kantorn-nya?" Tanya Wonwoo ragu-ragu sambil sedikit meremas seprai putih kasurnya

"Sudah Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu tadi berangkat 1 jam yang lalu" Jelas Bibi Lee lalu melanjutkan suapan selanjutnya untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulut Wonwoo

"Ayoo Wonwoo-ya aaaa" Sendok yang berada di tangan Bibi Lee sudah berada di depan bibir Wonwoo, Wonwoo lalu memakannya dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba pikiran negatifnya muncul membuatnya berhenti mengunyah

"Bibi…. Apakah aku tidak terlalu berharga jika di mata Mingyu bi? Ia bahkan tidak sama sekali memberitahuku jika ia akan pergi bekerja. Ia tidak pernah melihatku sedikit saja, membawaku keluar dari rumah ini. Aku ingin seperti adikku bi, ia memiliki seseorang yang bisa membuatnya terlindungi dan juga bahagia. Apakah aku tak boleh mendapatkann itu semua bi?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap lekat-lekat bola mata sang Bibi

"Tidak Wonwoo-ya, kau itu sangat berharga bagi Mingyu hanya saja ia belum bisa menyadarinya. Kau itu malaikat yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan dan di takdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk Mingyu. Walaupun tidak sekarang, kau harus percaya pada Bibi jika suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan itu semua. Kau harus mengikuti jalannya takdir" nasihat Bibi Lee pada Wonwoo

"Baiklah Bi, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar aku bisa bersama Mingyu" Senyum Wonwoo di akhir, bukan namanya Wonwoo kalau ia pantang menyerah "Uhm.. Bi, biarkan aku makan makanan itu sendiri. Taruh saja piring itu dip aha Woo Bi…" Pinta Wonwoo pada Bibi Lee

"Arraseo, kau harus menghabiskannya ne… Bibi akan sedih jika kau tidak menghabiskannya. Oh ya Wonwoo-ya, selama 4 bulan bibi akan pulang ke rumah Bibi disana menantu Bibi sedang mengandung dan 2 bulan lagi menantu Bibi akan melahirkan"

"Ah… Istri Baro hyung akan melahirkan? Hmm, pergilah Bi mungkin menantu Bibi akan membutuhkan Bibi saat proses melahirkannya nanti. Kapan Bibi akan pergi?"

"Hmm, jagalah dirimu baik-baik selama Bibi tidak ada. Sehabis kau menghabiskan makananmu Bibi akan segera pergi"

"Ah, begitu… Eum! Sekarang aku akan makan, Bibi tunggulah sebentar disini"

Keheningan pun terjadi setelah obrolan tadi berlanjut, hanya terdengar suara aduan antara sendok dan piring. Wonwoo memakan makanan itu kesusahan karena piring yang berada di pahanya hampir saja jatuh, untung saja disebelahnya ada Bibi Lee yang menahan piring itu agar tak jatuh. Tak banyak nasi yang berjatuhan pada piring karena Wonwoo susah mengambil lauknya, akhirnya nasi itu kepinggir dan kepinggir akhirnya jatuh deh/?. Tapi tenang, ada Bibi Lee yang sabar mengambil nasi yang jatuh ke celananya itu dengan telaten dan sabar. Bibi Lee sangat sabar menjaga Wonwoo, tak sedikitpun ada kata-kata mengeluh keluar dari mulutnya.

Wonwoo menyodorkan piring kosong kehadapan Bibi Lee yang dimana sang Bibi menerimanya dan menaruh minuman di meja kecil Wonwoo lalu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian 'lagi' di kamarnya.

"Terima kasih Bi…"

.

Langit pagi kini berganti menjadi langit jingga yang berarti waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu sore menjelang malam, Wonwoo yang tadinya berdiam diri dikamar kini beranjak ke ruang tengah. Menunggu sang suami –Mingyu- pulang, Wonwoo mulai menyalakan TV dan mengangkatkan 1 kakinya ke atas sofa dan berduduk sila.

5 menit berlalu akhirnya Wonwoo mendengar adanya suara dari kenop pintu utama rumahnya dan sudah bisa ia tebak itu adalah Mingyu dan… err pacarnya Yuju. Wajah sumringah Wonwoo kini berganti menjadi wajah masamnya, tatapan menjijikan Yuju pun berubah saat melihat wajah masam Wonwoo menjadi seringaian licik Yuju.

"Chagi… Mengapa ada lelaki cacat itu disini?" Tanya Yuju bergelayut manja di tangan kekar Mingyu

Apa yang dia bilang? Chagi? Wonwoo sendiri pun tidak pernah memanggil Mingyu 'chagi' atau semacamnya

Mingyu yang mendengar keluhan Yuju hanya mengelus lembut pipi Yuju "Sabarlah chagiya… Nanti aku akan menceraikannya dan menikahimu nanti" Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya mengepalkan jari-jarinya sampai ujung jarinya memutih. Mingyu yang menyadari Wonwoo sedang marah ia hanya menatap remeh Wonwoo

"Apa kau? Kau marah padaku? Ckck, orang sepertimu tak pantas untuk marah padaku karena kita bukan apa-apa. Kau dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa kita hanyalah 2 orang asing yang dijodohkan oleh perjodohan konyol itu. Jangan berharap aku akan menganggapmu sebagai pasanganmu! Ingat itu!" Tegas Mingyu menunjuk telunjuknya di muka Wonwoo "Ah dan satu lagi, diantara kau dan aku tidak pernah ada kata 'kita'!"

"Ayolah chagi, biarkan namja cacat ini kita makan saja. Perutku sudah lapar"

"Ah, iya. Ayo chagi kita ke ruang makan dan makan bersama" ajak Mingyu pada Yuju

Seperti samurai mencabik-cabik tubuhnya, Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terluka. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang membuat Mingyu membencinya sampai seperti ini.

Wonwoo mengambil tongkat kruknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat menuju kamarnya ia melihat Mingyu dan Yuju sedang makan malam bersama sambil ditemani dengan canda dan tawa diantaranya saling menyuapkan makanan antara satu sama lain. Wonwoo hanya melihat sebentar lalu pergi dengan cepat, tak mau merasa sakit saat melihat sang suami dengan perempuan lain.

* * *

 **TBC yeorobundeul...**

 **Haluuu gua author baru disini. Gua membawakan FF yang berkapel Mingyu ama si Wonwoo, duh gua lopek-lopek ama mereka berdua. Oh ya nanti jangan bash gua kalau ceritanya jelek trs gaje, maklumin atuh da saya teh author baru.**

 **Gua harap banyak ngerespon tentang ff ini/? Biar tau entar bakal dilanjut apa kaga, kalau banyak yang mendukung gua lanjut kalau sedikit yang mereview/? gua bakal langsung meng-END kan/? .g . Gua tunggu review anda readers-nim~.**

 **Sekian dan Terima kasih /bungkuk hormat/?**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

" _ **Is it important I am to you?."**_

* * *

 **Story begin~~~ (Sekarang Chapter FLASHBACK)**

 **18.30 PM (KST)**

"hahh…."

Tarikan nafas panjang mewakili rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Wonwoo saat ini. Sudah banyak sekali hal-hal yang Mingyu lakukan dan membuat dadanya sesak dan sakit. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan dengan ini semua, Wonwoo ingin bercerai dengan Mingyu , Wonwoo tidak ingin menatap Mingyu lagi, tapi semua itu hanyalah percuma. Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Mingyu, Wonwoo sudah jatuh cinta pada Mingyu. Tak kuat Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu dalam-dalam karena itu hanya membuatnya menambah kesakitan dan luka pada hatinya yang rapuh itu. Wonwoo hanya mencoba berusaha kuat di depan walau hasilnya ia tidak bisa.

Wonwoo duduk termenung diatas kasur empuknya sambil menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dari angin dingin yang masuk kedalam celah-celah fentilasi udara dari atas jendela kayu lapuknya. Wonwoo meluruskan kakinya dan tangan kanannya memegang kaki dan tangannya yang tidak ada itu. Tak merasakan gerakan apapun dari bagian itu, hanya terasa kosong bolong. Masa lalunya tentang kecelakaan itu teringat lagi, masa disaat ia kehilangan kakinya sekaligus kehilangan cinta dan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya.

(kalau ada tulisan italic flashback)

 _Waktu telah menunjukkan angka 8 malam, semua orang sudah akan menyelesaikan kegiatannya hari ini untuk beristirahat, mengumpulkan energi lagi untuk menjalankan kegiatannya kembali untuk hari esok. Sama seperti namja kecil nan imut ini yang tengah berada di dalam mobil kedua orangtuanya. Ia tengah berbahagia karena hari ini kedua orangtuanya dapat menghadiri acara sekolah yang kebetulan mengundang orang tua untuk melihat kejutan dari sang anak. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, orang tua yang diberi kejutan oleh sang anak akan terharu melihat hasil karya sang anak sendiri, mencurahkan semua isi hatinya dengan menggambar ala anak sekolah dasar kelas 2 yang sangat polos._

" _Eomma, Appa! Wonwoo menggambar bagus sekali ne?" Tanya pemuda kecil yang bernama Wonwoo itu_

" _Neee, uri aegi sangatt pintar menggambar, nanti kita pasang gambar ini di ruang tengah agar kita bisa melihat gambaran Wonwoo setiap hari, ok?" Ucap sang eomma sambil mengacungkan jarinya yang sudah berbentuk 'ok'_

" _Uwahhhh, berarti nanti halmonie dan halaboji bisa melihat gambaran Wonwoo?" Mata Wonwoo berganti menjadi berbina-binar senang_

" _Kau senang gambaranmu dilihat oleh halmonie dan haraboji, hm?" Kini sang appa membuka suaranya untuk berbicara dengan keluarga kecilnya itu, pertanyaanya hanya dijawab dengan anggukan semangat '45' Wonwoo_

 _ **Kringg…Kringg…Kringg…**_

 _Terdengar suara bunyian handphone dari kantung Jeon Youngjae, ia terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba ada getaran pada saku celananya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil handphone dari sakunya yang terus bordering dan bergetar di saku celananya. Namun, sang istri menahannya dan mengambil handphone itu dari sakunya_

" _Sudahlah yeobo… Kau menyetirlah aku akan memegangimu handphonemu dan berbicara dengan klienmu" Katanya lembut. Akhirnya Youngjae pun memulai percakapan teleponnya, dengan setia sang istri memegang handphonenya_

 _Wonwoo yang tengah duduk dibelakang sudah merasakan kantuk yang menjalar pada matanya, ingin sekali ia menutup matanya. Akan tetapi Wonwoo melihat ada sebuah truk menyalakan lampunya dengan sangat terang dan juga membunyikan klaksonnya dengan sangat kencang. Wonwoo pun menghadap kebelakang dan melihat truk besar itu, Wonwoo melihat truk itu terkagum-kagu. Biasalah namanya juga anak lelaki pasti senang dengan mobil._

 _Wonwoo heran, truk itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat pada mobilnya tidak mengarah kepinggir Wonwoo pun menghadapkan kembali badannya dan menarik sedikit baju eomma dan appanya_

" _Eomma… Appa…" Panggilnya pelan, tapi sang eomma hanya menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir kissablenya_

" _Jangan mengganggu nanti handphone appa jatuh" kata sang eomma lembut_

 _ **TIIINNN…..TINNNN…..TINN…**_

 _Suara yang terdengar sangat nyaring menusuk telinga Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang melihat kebelakang sekarang merasa takut, takut karena truk itu semakin dekat dan akhirnya ia berteriak di dalam mobil itu_

" _APPA PPALLI CEPATKAN MOBILNYA, TRUK BESAR SEMAKIN DEKAT!" Teriakan Wonwoo membuat kedua orang tuanya melihat kebelakang dan benar saja truk itu sudah dekat, kaca depan truknya saja sudah terlihat dengan jelas sekarang_

 _ **BRUK!**_

 _Bagian belakang mobil Wonwoo sudah tertabrak truk dibelakangnya Wonwoo yang sedang duduk dibelakang sekarang ketakutan dan merunduk diantara kursi depan dan belakang_ (duh author ga tau nama apanya, pokonya itu didalem dan biasanya diinjek buat kaki/? wks~) _Wonwoo menaruh kedua tanggannya diatas kepalanya, ia mendengar keributan panik di kursi depan. Saat ini pikirannya hilang kemana, ia hanya berdoa eomma dan appanya selamat termasuk dirinya._

 _ **TUK! (?)**_ (suara ban pecah)

" _PPALLIWA YEOBO! TRUK ITU SUDAH MENABRAK BAGIAN BELAKANG! WONWOO CHAGI! AYO BERSAMA EOMMA!" Percuma sang eomma mengajak bersamanya Wonwoo sudah tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi, kepalanya sudah pusing karena Wonwoo mendengar decitan linu dari bagian belakang ban kemps yang bergesekkan dengan aspal_

" _AKU SUDAH MENGGASNYA SAMPAI TERTINGGI YEOBO! BENSIN MOBIL INI HABIS! DAN BAN BELAKANG PECAH" Teriaknya tak kalah kuat_

" _BAGAIMANA INI?!" Sang supir truk yang ada di belakangnya telah berteriak jika rem truknya tidak berfungsi dan menyuruh mobil mereka menepi, tapi tak bisa karena bagian belakang mobil ada yang sedikit menempel sehingga sangat susah melepaskannya_

 _Tak lama terlihat sebuah mobil sport melaju kecang dang ugal-ugalan. Mobil itu telah menabrak pembatas jalan dan terpental kesana kesini, mobil itu menabrak bus yang ada di depannya dan membuat bus itu oleng. Pada akhirnya bus itu membanting stirnya tepat pada arah mobil Wonwoo dan truk dibelakangnya._

 _ **BRAAAKKK….**_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" seluruh isi mobil Wonwoo penuh teriakan histeris dari sang ibu dan sang ayah hanya memeluk istrinya seakan jangan sampai terluka, sedangkan Wonwoo ia hanya berpegangan pada kursi kemudi sang ayah. Wonwoo juga berteriak layaknya anak kecil yang takut dengan hantu/?_

 _Mobil Wonwoo terguling-guling, keluar dari jalanan beraspal. Berguling berkali-kali hingga terhenti adanya pohon tua dan semak-semak belukar di sekitar situ. Badan Wonwoo terpental keluar dari mobil dan menghantam sebuah pohon tua yang diatasnya terdapat kayu rapuh dan semak-semak dengan sisa –sisa kayu sedang tajam. Kepala Wonwoo sudah berdarah karena terkena batang kayu besar, rasa sakit sudah menjalar hingga kepalanya. Samar-samar ia melihat ibu dan ayahnya sudah jatuh pingsan dan tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam mobil. Wonwoo melihat batang kayu yang cukup besar akan jatuh dihadapannya. Wonwoo ingin menjauh tapi badannya terlalu sakit ditambah dengan badannya masuk kedalam semak belukar_

 _ **BRUKK… SRRRKHS**_ _(Anggep suara daun yang jatuh ke bawah)_

 _Matanya membuka lebar dan mulai berembun, sakit yang dirasa bukan sakit yang biasa namun sangat luar biasa. Wonwoo merasa tangannya sudah mati rasa dan tak tanggung-tanggung ranting itu jatuh tepat di bagian kirinya, tangan kirinya sudah menjadi korban, sekarang kaki kirinya yang menjadi korban. Ia merasakan jika kaki kecil kirinya tertusuk dengan ranting-ranting semak itu dan Wonwoo merasa kayu-kayu tajam yang terdapat di bawah semak-semak itu menusuk kakinya. Wonwoo ingin berteriak minta tolong, tetapi karena badannya terlalu sakit ia tidak bisa berteriak. Tak lama alam kesadaraan Wonwoo semakin menipis, tangannya menggapai mobilnya yang berisikan kedua orang tuanya akhirnya Wonwoo tak sadarkan dan sedikit mendengar adanya orang-orang yang menghampiri mobil kedua orang tuanya._

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus kilasan kecelakaan 'masa lalu'nya yang begitu mengerikan. Wonwoo masih ingat tempat dimana kejadian itu, dimana ia kehilangan kaki dan tangan kirinya dulu. Oh sungguh miris cerita Wonwoo saat iu. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat dimana ia kehilangan 2 alat geraknya, dimana ia hanya berjuang sendiri saat itu. Sebelum Bibi Lee datang dalam kehidupannya.

" _eungh…"_

 _Lenguhan kecil dari bibir ranum seorang namja kecil yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya diatas kasur putih bersih itu. Melihat sekelilingnya, hanya berhiaskan cat putih dan pendingin ruangan di dalamnya. Disisi kanannya, Wonwoo melihat sebuah infus-an yang menggantung di sebelahnya Wonwoo merasakan tangan memang tangan kanannya ditusuk oleh jarum infus._

 _Matanya masih sayup-sayup beradaptasi dengan tempat yang Wonwoo tempati sekarang. Wonwoo mulai menggerakkan kepalanya, kekiri dan kekanan dan matanya menyipit karena agak terasa sakit di kepalanya. Wonwoo melihat kasur disebelah kirinya, terdapat 2 kasur kosong disitu. Ternyata dugaannya benar Wonwoo satu-satunya seseorang yang tidur disini. Wonwoo sudah menyadari jika dirinya sudah di rumah sakit, ia mengingat kejadian kemarin disaat Wonwoo dan kedua orangtuanya tak sadarkan diri._

 _Ah! Wonwoo teringat dengan ibu dan ayahnya, Wonwoo mulai membangkitkan badannya dari kasur ini tapi, Wonwoo merasakan ada anggota badannya yang kurang. Wonwoo tidak merasakan pergerakkan lagi di tangan kirinya, ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan tidak merasakan apa-apa. Wonwoo memberanikan diri membuka bagian tangan kirinya yang tertutupi selimut_ –terbawa saat mau bangunin badannya, you knowlah what I mean readers-nim- _dengan cepat ia membuka selimutnya._

 _ **SRETT…**_

 _Bagaikan bunga bermekaraan di badai salju. Wonwoo tidak percaya dengan semua ini, nafas Wonwoo tercekat melihat tangan kirinya hilang begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Wonwoo ingin lari dari tempat menyeramkan ini, tapi tunggu apa lagi ini? Kaki kirinya pun tak merasakan apapun, jangan-jangan terjadi yang tidak-tidak dengan kaki kirinya._

 _Dengan tangan bergetar dan muka yang telah dibanjiri air mata, Wonwoo membuka selimut yang menutupi kedua kakinya._

 _ **SRETT…**_

 _Mata Wonwoo ber-embun menandakan air matanya akan keluar lagi mengaliri muka putih chubbynya itu. Wonwoo memegang kakinya yang dililiti banyak perban itu, bertanya-tanya kemana kaki dan tangan kirinya pergi. Ia berusaha menuruni kasur itu, siapa tahu jika Wonwoo jatuh dari kasurnya kaki dan tangannya akan kembali dan berharap ini hanya mimpi._

 _ **BRAKK…**_

 _ **PRANGG…**_

 _Wonwoo terjatuh dari kasurnya ditambah dengan badannya yang membentur meja besi di samping kasurnya dan alhasil gelas kaca yang ada diatasnya jatuh kebawah membentur lantai. Jarum infus yang berada di tanggannya pun lepas dari tangannya. Tapi, untung saja pecahan kaca itu tidak mengenai tangan ataupun badan Wonwoo._

 _Disitu Wonwoo menangis dengan keras yang membuat orang yang melihatnya akan merasa iba. Tapi, disini Wonwoo hanya sendiri dan tidak ada siapa-siapa, Wonwoo mulai menyeret tubuhnya menuju pintu di depannya terlihat dari situ muka Wonwoo meringis kesakitan karena memang luka yang didapati Wonwoo sehabis diamputasi masih basah dan belum terlalu kering dan juga luka-luka lainnya yang ada di badannya._

 _Sedikit demi sedikit darah keluar dari kakinya, tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli ia tetap menyeret badannya keluar dari ruangan ini. Hingga suara pintu terbuka dengan keras, menampakkan seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih sambil membawa sebuah peralatan medis. Ternyata itu adalah dokter yang merawatnya. Sang dokter yang_ _ **ber-name tag**_ _Kim Seokjin itu menatap nanar Wonwoo yang ada dibawahnya dengan muka penuh air mata dan disampingnya terlihat gelas pecah. Diangkatnya Wonwoo kedalam gendongannya dan Wonwoo ditaruh diatas kasur tadi. Wonwoo yang telah berada diatas kasur meronta-ronta tidak ingin berada di kasur. Akhirnya dokter yang akrab dipanggil Jin itu memeluk dan mengelus kepala Wonwoo dengan sayang sambil membisikkan kata 'tenanglah' berkalli-kali , setelah Wonwoo tenang dari tangisnya Jin melepas pelukannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Chubby Wonwoo, lalu ia menatap Jin dengan penuh sorotan mata kesedihan._

" _Euisa (dokter) kemana perginya tangan dan kaki Wonwoo? Kenapa tidak ada?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan sambil menunjukkan kaki dan tangannya_

 _Jin yang berdiri di depan Wonwoo mengambil kursi agar bisa duduk didepannya, dan menggenggam tangan kanan Wonwoo "Tangan dan kakimu ada. Tapi, jika terus berada bersama dengan tubuhmu itu tidak baik untuk kedepannya. Jadi, kita pisahkan tangan dan kakimu dari tubuhmu agar kau menjadi lebih baik"_

 _Wonwoo hanya mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya dan menahan tangisannya "Lalu, kemana eomma dan appa Wonwoo?"_

" _Oh iya, aku lupa. Kau baru sadar kan sebaiknya kau berbaring dan jangan bergerak" Jin membenarkan posisi Wonwoo menjadi tidur dan memakaikan selimut pada Wonwoo hingga setengah badannya._

" _Eodi?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan_

" _Ah! Eomma dan appamu sudah sadar beberapa hari yang lalu dan sudah pulang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Seingatku mereka berdua tidur disebelah kirimu, disitu" Jin menunjuk kasur yang ada di sebelah kiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang mendengar penjelasan hanya mendesah lega jika eomma dan appanya dalam keadaan baik saat ini._

" _Baiklah adik kecil siapa namamu?"_

" _Wonwoo"_

" _Eum… Aku Kim Seokjin, kau bisa memanggilku Jin, arra? Hmm, aku akan memeriksa keadaanmu oke? Hanya sebentar dan setelahnya kita akan berbicara sebentar ne?" Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'ya'_

 _Jin mulai membuka peralatan medisnya, mengecek tekanan darah Wonwoo, memeriksa detak jantung Wonwoo dan lain sebagainya. Hingga Jin baru menyadari jika tangan kanan Wonwoo membengkak dan tidak tersambung/? Dengan infusannya tadi._

" _Dasar kau ini nakal, mencabut infus-an tanpa penanganan medis!" Ucap Jin memarahi Wonwoo dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat_

 _Wonwoo hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Jin lagi, Jin yang melihat Wonwoo menunduk langsung memeluk Wonwoo yang hampir terisak._

" _Aigoo, aigoo… Aku hanya bercanda Wonwoo-ya, aku tau kau tidak sengaja mencabut selang infus itu, aigoo yaaaaa, jangan menangis nee? Jebal, air matamu akan habis jika kau terus menangis" Katanya sambil mengelus-elus punggung kecilnya itu_

 _Ia tidak jadi menangis ketika mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari sang dokter, ia hanya menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Jin yang diberikan padanya. Seperti kasih sayang seorang ibu pada sang anak._

" _Jika kau sudah mulai tenang aku akan memasangkan selang ini pada tanganmu, agar kau bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini, ne?" Jin melepas pelukannya bersama Wonwoo dan membenarkan posisi Wonwoo menjadi seperti semula, setelahnya Jin mulai memasangkan jarum infus itu pada tangan Wonwoo._

 _._

" _nah sudah selesai! Kau jangan melepasnya sampai ada suster atau diriku yang melepaskannya, arraseo?" Pertanyaan Jin hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Wonwoo_

" _Ah! Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 12 siang, Wonwoo-ya tak apa aku tinggalkan kau sendirian disini? Eum, kau tenang saja jika kau lapar, nanti ada suster yang mengantarkan makanan ke ruanganmu dan euisa yakin eomma dan appamu akan menjenguk anaknya yang berada disini. Jika kedua orang tuamu datang kau bisa menyuruh eommamu untuk menyuapi makanan untukmu" Wonwoo hanya menatap wajah Jin lekat-lekat, seolah tak ada kebohongan yang nampak dari wajah Jin_

 _Jin sudah membereskan peralatan medisnya ke dalam tas medisnya "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Wonwoo-ya sampai jumpa besok. Annyeong!" Badan Jin pun menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kamarnya_

" _Jadi, ini semua bukan mimpi Wonwoo?" Lirih Wonwoo pelan_

 _._

 _Jin berjalan sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya yang sedikit buncit itu. Jin merasa kenyang dengan makanan yang ia bawa dari rumahnya, sudah cukup puas Jin memakan semua makanan yang ia bawa dari rumahnya itu._

 _Jin melihat kesamping kanan dan menampakkan ruangan Wonwoo yang sunyi, Jin hanya mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung mengapa ruangan Wonwoo sangat sepi? Dan mengapa Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja?_

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **wahhh, maapkan saya kalau chap skrg mengecewakan, mianhaeeee:" /iyak saya/? Pankapan saya panjangin dah chapternya wkwkwkwk**

 **entah sampai chapter berapa ini ceritanya tentang flashbacknya si Wonu bisa cacat sampe bisa nikah sm si aming yee~~ Biar semuanya tidak bingung saat membaca/? Selaku author di story ini/? saya sangat senang lebih tepatnya bahagia karena ada respon + dari kalian semua reader-nim:***

 **cast bakal bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu/? ~_~**

 **reply revieww~**

 **kookies: karena kalau kga cacat kga rame dong ceritanya ok! udah dikoreksi kok wkwkw maapkan**

 **elfishynurul: wahh moment meani yg mana nih/? kalau hepi ending emmmm, malah kepikira sad ending masa.-. .g**

 **jungjaegun: iya wonu itukan SETERONG:"**

 **MEANIES: wkwkwk ntr ane bikin ff sang seme yang tersiksa ae dah/?  
** **sasa: kasihani saya yang tidak bisa menontong konser suami nanti tanggal 27 :""""**

 **Thanks for ur revieww^^ (ada yang saya kirim lewat PM)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**15 menit…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **30 menit…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **1 jam...**_

 _ **.**_

 _1 jam sudah Wonwoo menatap pintu ruangannya sedari tadi, berharap eomma atau appanya mengunjunginya dan melihat keadaanya sekarang. Ia menatap makanan yang diberikan suster cantik beberapa jam yang lalu dan ditambah mereka yang membereskan semua pecahan yang tadinya berserakan. Mungkin sekarang makanan itu sudah dingin._

 _Namja mungil itu menghela nafas panjangnya dan menatap kearah jendela dan 2 buah kasur bekas tempat dirawatnya kedua orang tuanya. Wonwoo pun menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan selimut yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh kesedihan. Di keadaannya seperti ini salah satu keluarganya tidak ada datang, dipikirannya adalah apakah kedua orang tuanya tahu jika ia sudah cacat atau mereka sudah tak menganggap Wonwoo lagi karena cacat?_

 _Air mata lolos dari mata sembab si kecil Wonwoo, pikiran tentang dirinya dan keluarganya yang tidak menginginkannya menghantui dirinya. Wonwoo takut eommanya tidak memeluknya lagi. Wonwoo takut jika appanya tidak membelikannya mainan lagi dan juga ia takut jika ia diejek oleh teman-teman sekolahnya nanti. Wonwoo takut teman terdekatnya menjauhinya karena keadaan diri Wonwoo yang cacat._

 _ **CEKLEK…**_

 _Kepala Wonwoo langsung menghadap ke arah pintu yang terdengar suara kenop pintu yang terbuka, hati Wonwoo riang bukan main jika seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu itu eomma atau appanya. Mata sembab Wonwoo kini sedikit terbuka dan senyum manis yang tak terlepas dari wajah tampannya yaa walaupun ada sedikit goresan-goresan kecil di pipinya itu tidak membuat wajah tampannya berkurang._

 _Namun siapa sangka, wajah berbinar Wonwoo serta senyum manis yang berada di wajahnya memudar saat melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu ruangannya itu. Ya, itu hanya dokter Jin yang datang dengan senyuman manis ala dokter pada pasiennya, Jin menutup pintu dan menuju Wonwoo yang tadi menatapnya kini beralih menjadi murung dan menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Dihati terdalam Wonwoo berharap keluarganyalah yang datang padanya,bukan Jin yang datang padanya. Kesal? Ya, tapi hanya sedikit. Kecewa? Ya, bahkan sangat._

 _Jin yang melihat perubahan wajah Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datar malas "Hmp, mengapa kau menundukan kepalamu saat aku datang, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Jin sambil menarik kursi yang ada di sebelah Wonwoo_

 _Wonwoo yang dipanggil dengan panggilan 'Wonu' itu menatap wajah Jin dengan wajah polos anak SD "Wonu nugu? Ada seseorang disini selain Wonwoo?"_

 _Jin menutup mukanya gemas dengan kelima jarinya, Jin hanya tersenyum lembut padanya "Neo, neomu gwiyeowoneun Wonwoo-ya. Wonu itu kau, aku memanggil kau Wonu karena aku mudah memanggilmu, tak apa kan?" Jawab Jin, tapi respon Wonwoo hanya menanggukan kepalanya paham_

 _Jin yang tidak tahan dengan kegemasannya akhirnya mencubit pelan pipi chubby Wonwoo itu sang empu hanya sedikit meringis karena menurutnya cubitan dokter yang satu ini sedikit keras. Meski begitu, Wonwoo tidak mengeluh tentang cubitan dokter ini, ia hanya diam dan pasrah._

" _ck, uisa ingin mempunyai anak sepertimu hahaha…" Ujar Jin pada Wonwoo_

" _Andwae!" seru Wonwoo sambil menatap Jin memohon_

" _Wae? Kau ini lucu dan menggemaskan"_

 _Wonwoo menunduk dan sedikit memegang selimutnya sedikit erat "Wonwoo cacat, tak punya 1 kaki dan 2 tangan. Nanti anak uisa seperti Wonwoo, nanti anak uisa tidak bisa apa-apa"_

 _Jin yang mendengar perkataan Wonwoo hanya menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Jin tidak tahu jika anak seusia Wonwoo bisa berbicara seperti ini_

" _a..aa..aa..aniya maksud uisa jika uisa memiliki anak, uisa ingin anak uisa seimut dan menggemaskan sepertimu. Maksud uisa begitu Wonwoo-ya" Kata Jin gugup, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lembut bak malaikat yang baru diciptakan oleh tuhan._

" _Jin uisa…" Panggil Wonwoo pelan_

" _ne wae?"_

" _Uisa tidak akan bekerja? Tadi uisa bilang tidak akan bisa ke sini lagi…"_

 _Jin berpikir. Benar juga ya, mengapa ia kesini? Padahal Jin masih punya pekerjaan lain._

"… _..Oh itu, uisa hanya ingin menjengukmu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin memeriksamu Wonu-ya.."_

" _Eum… Wonwoo tidak apa-apa uisa, Wonwoo hanya sedikit luka. Lama-lama luka Wonwoo akan hilang sendirinya hehehe.." Apa ini? Wonwoo tertawa saat dirinya sedang terluka? Oh god! Pasti seseorang yang akan menjadi teman hidup Wonwoo, akan beruntung memilikinya. Kenapa? Entahlah monolog Jin memang seperti itu_

" _o-o-ooh, lalu mengapa kau belum makan makananmu?"_

" _Hm, eomma dan appa Wonwoo belum datang lihat Wonwoo, uisa. Jadi, Wonwoo juga tidak makan, tangan Wonwoo lemas dan sakit jadi susah bergerak" Jelas Wonwoo sambil menatap Jin_

" _Bagaimana jika kedua orang tuamu datang besok?"_

" _Kalau begitu, Wonwoo tidak akan makan. Wonwoo sudah bilang, tangan Wonwoo lemas dan sakit ditambah Wonwoo tidak punya tangan kiri jadi Wonwoo susah bergerak kesana kemari…_

 _Seperti dulu, uisa" Wonwoo memperkecil suaranya di kalimat terakhirnya tadi tapi, kalimat terakhirnya tadi masih dapat di dengar oleh Jin yang berada di dekatnya_

" _Geuree… Kalau begitu, uisa yang akan menyuapi Wonu untuk makan, otte? Anak kecil harus banyak makan agar bisa bertambah besaaarrrrr" Tawar Jin_

 _Tanpa aba-aba atau keputusan dari Wonwoo, Jin langsung mengambil nampan yang terdapat box yang berisi sejumlah makanan dan obat, ia pun mulai membuka box makanan Wonwoo._

" _Menu sekarang adalah bubur ayam dan seafood. Wahhh, seafood ini baik untuk kesehatanmu Wonu-ya. Kau harus memakan ini agar cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini" Jin dengan semangat menambahkan seafood ini ke dalam bubur dan mengaduknya agar tercampur/?_

" _Tapi uis-" Omongan Wonwoo kalah cepat dengan Jin karena jari telunjuk Jin sudah ia taruh di mulut pink Wonwoo_

" _a..a..a.. Kau harus memakan itu semua tanpa pengecualian. Mau tidak mau kau harus makan Wonu-ya" Kini Jin sudah seperti seorang ibu-ibu yang memaksa anaknya untuk memakan masakannya_

 _Jin pun menyodorkan sendok ke mulut kecil Wonwoo yang dimana tinggal dimakan saja oleh sang pemilik mulut. Tapi, Wonwoo hanya diam saja dan menatap Jin dan sendonya bergantian, Jin hanya tersenyum lembut seakan sedang merayu Wonwoo agar memakan makanan suapannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Wonwoo memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya, mengunyah makanan itu dengan pelan, merasakannya adanya makanan seafood yang terdapat didalam bubur itu._

 _Tak lama, belum sempat memakan suapan kedua, lengan kanan dan mungkin sekujur tubuhnya termasuk muka pun terdapat bercak-bercak merah seperti campak Wonwoo pun merasa gatal. Jin yang melihat perubahan wajah serta badan Wonwoo pun panik._

" _Ya! Wonu-ya! Waeyo? Kau kenapa? Mengapa badanmu seperti ini?" Jin mengangkat tangan kanan Wonwoo dan Wonwoo hanya meringis sebagai tanda bahwa ia merasakan gatal yang sangat teramat tapi ia tidak bisa menggaruknya_

 _Seketika Jin yang berada disitu histeris dan menelpon satu angkatannya, sangking ia panik dengan keadaan Wonwoo menekan tombol telepon pun ia salah. Jin tidak tega melihat Wonwoo yang meringis dan menggaruk badan dan wajahnya sedari tadi dan membuat wajah putihnya bertambah merah_

 _Sepertinya Jin lupa bahwa yang dialami Wonwoo saat ini adalah alergi pada makanan seafood._

 _._

 _6 hari sudah setelah kejadian panik tersebut terjadi dan 6 hari sudah atau tepatnya sudah akan seminggu keluarga Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berkunjung. Setiap pagi Wonwoo hanya bisa memandang jendela yang mengarah langsung pada taman yang berisikan anak dan salah satu orang tuanya sedang berkumpul disitu serta menyuapi sang anak makan._

 _Maklum sajalah jika disini hanya ada anak-anak karena sekarang dia telah dipindahkan ke gedung khusus perawatan anak. Wonwoo tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan terus menginap di gedung besar ini. Luka-luka yang didapati Wonwoo seminggu yang lalu sudah kering dan bekas amputasi di kaki tangannya sudah agak mengering._

 _Dan tiap malamnya, ia selalu ditemani Jin yang berada disampingnya. Menceritakan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu 'lullaby' untuk menambah tidur Wonwoo semakin nyenyak._

 _Namun, hari ini Jin tidak bisa datang kesini karena ia sedang sakit. Berarti hari ini Wonwoo harus mencoba tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa ada Jin yang bercerita ataupun menyanyi disampingnya, entah bagaimana jadinya jika malam tiba._

" _bosan"_

 _Wonwoo pun membalikkan badannya kearah sebelah kanan, menghadap ke jendela. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya atau seperti sedang menyentuh cahanya yang berada di balik kaca beningnya itu._

' _Eomma appa… Bogosippeo'_

 _Ya, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ia bilang di hati kecilnya yang rapuh itu, setiap hari ia hanya ditemani Jin sang dokter yang ditugaskan untuk merawat Wonwoo. Bermain, bercanda dan bercerita satu sama lain jika kita lihat sudah seperti keluarga yang menjenguk anggota keluarganya yang sedang sakit. Itupun jika Jin tidak memiliki banyak jadwal memeriksa pasien._

" _hmm, Wonwoo ingin pipis"_

 _Dilihatnya bel yang berwarna merah yang berada di atas kasurnya, bertujuan memanggil suster yang ada di ruangannya untuk membantu pasiennya yang membutuhkan bantuannya._

 _Melihat kebawah dan sekitarnya Wonwoo tidak melihat tempat kencing atau banyak yang bilang itu 'pispot', tapi percuma juga jika menemukannya karena jarak antar kasur dengan lantai dasar sangatlah tinggi._

 _Bisa, Wonwoo bisa turun tapi kalau ia ingin turun, ia harus melompat._

 _Kali ini Wonwoo ingin ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin merepotkan oran lain, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak bisa bergerak karena kakinya masih lemas dan saraf-saraf yang berada di kakinya masih belum bisa menopang badanya, sekalipun badanya itu kecil mungil._

 _Berkali-kali Wonwoo menekan bel itu tapi tidak satupun ada suster yang datang ke ruangannya. Ah! Mungkin para suster cantik itu sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya, ya sudah mau tak mau ia harus menahan acara membuang air kecilnya itu._

 _ **2 menit.**_

 _ **4 menit.**_

 _ **6menit.**_

 _Cukup!_

 _Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan pipisnya, terlalu lama ia menunggu sang suster untuk datang kesini membantunya toh, percuma saja jika mereka tak kunjung datang._

 _Ia mulai membangkitkan badannya dan menggapai tongkat kruknya yang berada disampingnya. Sayang, jaraknya cukup jauh untuk dijangkau Wonwoo yang sedang duduk dipinggiran kasur._

 _Huh, salahkan saja lengannya yang pendek itu dan kecil itu._

 _Wonwoo masih berusah menggapai tongkat kruknya itu dan ya! Wonwoo berhasil mengambil tongkat kruknya. Tak lama keseimbangannya lemah, membuat badan kecilnya itu terjatuh lumayan keras tapi, Wonwoo hanya meringis karena luka yang di dapatnya sudah agak mengering._

" _Akh!"_

 _Ia memposisikan badannya yang terlungkup ke lantai menjadi duduk dilantai sambil mengusap pelan sikutnya yang pertama mencium lantai._

 _Bangkit dengan badan gemetar, Wonwoo segera mengambil tongkat kruk besarnya yang berada tak jauh dekat dengan posisinya sekarang. Setelah mengambil tongkatnya, Wonwoo berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi._

 _._

" _Annyeong…."_

 _Suara lembut dan wajah yang lumayan cantik memasuki ruangan Wonwoo, dia menatap Wonwoo sangat lembut. Jika dilihat wajahnya tidak seperti orang jahat, pakaiannya pun tidak seperti perawat di rumah sakit ini. Wonwoo hanya mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung._

" _Nugu?"_

" _Ah, ne… Kenalkan saya tuan muda, saya pengasuh anda yang baru. Nyonya dan tuan menyuruh saya untuk merawat anda sejak hari ini. Nama saya Lee Sungmin, tuan muda bisa memanggil saya Bibi Lee. Itupun jika anda tidak keberatan, tuan" Jelas perempuan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat_

 _Wonwoo yang melihat itu hanya mengedipkan matanya secara perlahan dan bersamaan "Siapa tuan muda itu, ahjuma?"_

" _Anda tuan"_

 _Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Naega?"_

" _Ye tuan. Tujuan saya saat ini adalah menjemput tuan muda untuk pulang ke rumah"_

" _Mengapa tidak eomma dan appa? Eomma appa belum pernah melihat Wonwoo disini"_

" _Eung…. Itu karena Nyonya dan Tuan sedang sibuk bekerja, jadi… eum… mereka tak bisa menjemput tuan muda disini"_

" _Setiap hari?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo hanya di jawab anggukan dari Bibi Lee "Begitu…" lirih Wonwoo pelan, entah mengapa saat si Bibi mengatakan orang tuanya sedang sibuk, Wonwoo merasakan jika kedua orang tuanya itu sudah tidak ingin menganggap lagi Wonwoo menjadi anaknya. Mungkin orang tuanya sudah tau jika ia cacat?_

" _Tuan muda, sekarang saatnya anda untuk pulang. Hari ini, anda sudah diizinkan pulang oleh dokter"_

" _aa… arraseo, Wonwoo juga sudah bosan memakai baju rumah sakit, hehehe…"_

" _Ne, umm, tuan muda bisa mengganti pakaian yang saya bawa"_

" _Ne! Wonwoo ingin mengganti baju, tapi sebelum pulang Wonwoo ingin bertemu Jin uisa. Bibi mau menungguku kan?"_

" _Apapun tuan"_

 _Sedangkan di tempat lain di ruangan dokter, Jin tengah sibuk menatap beberapa dokumen tentang semua pasiennya sampai ia memijat kepalanya sendiri. Lelah. Hingga ia melihat note-stick di mejanya dengan tulisan tangannya yang imut._

' _23 April XXXX_

 _Wonu keluar dari rumah sakit'_

 _Jin menepuk jidatnya keras. Ia lupa, jika sekarang pasien kesayangannya itu akan keluar dan pulang dari rumah sakit ini. Oh! Rasanya tidak rela melepaskan pasien kesayangannya itu untuk pulang. Mau bagaimana lagi, Wonwoo saat ini keadaannya sudah sehat dan untuk apa Wonwoo berada disini._

 _._

 _Wonwoo duduk di pinggiran kasurnya sambil menatap pintu kamarnya, berharap sang dokter datang padanya dan mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tinggal. Tak lupa, Wonwoo juga ingin berterima kasih pada dokternya itu._

" _Maaf tuan muda, ini sudah 10 menit berlalu. Bisakah kita untuk pulang?" Tanya Bibi Lee, Wonwoo hanya menatap sendu Bibi Lee_

"… _.. Eum, kajja kita pulang" Riang Wonwoo sambil menampakkan senyumannya, seperti menutupi kekecewaannya yang tadi menghiasi wajah imutnya_

 _Bibi Lee tersenyum melihat Wonwoo tersenyum, walaupun ia tau jika anak dari majikannya tersebut tersenyum palsu "Ne, tuan muda"_

 _Kekecewaan Wonwoo bertambah lagi, setelah ia tidak ditengok oleh kedua orang tuanya dan sekarang Jin, dokter kesayangannya tidak hadir untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Apakah sesedih ini kisah hidupnya?_

 _Dibantu oleh Bibi Lee, Wonwoo di posisikan untuk duduk di kursi roda yang telah di beli oleh Bibi Lee sebelumnya dan sebuah tongkat kruk yang dimodifikasikan untuk badan kecil Wonwoo._

' _selamat tinggal, Jin uisa. Terima kasih uisa'_

 _ **BRAKK…**_

" _ANIYAA! ANDWEJI! HAJIMAA!"_

 _Belum sampai depan pintu, Bibi Lee dan Wonwoo memandang kaget dan heran Jin yang tiba-tiba datang membuka pintu sangat keras dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Bahunya yang naik turun dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan._

" _UISAAAA" Teriak Wonwoo keras sambil tersenyum, Jin yang merasa terpanggil langsung menuju Wonwoo dan memeluknya yang dibalas peluk oleh Wonwoo_

" _Wonu-yaa, kau akan meninggalkan uisa, huh?"_

 _Wonwoo menggeleng di pelukan Jin "Aniya, Wonwoo masih di dunia belum bersama Tuhan"_

" _Bukan itu Wonu-ya, kau akan meninggalkan uisa di rumah sakit ini? Teganya kau ini dengan uisa"_

" _Hmmmm, mian uisaa. Wonwoo sebenarnya masih ingin bersama uisa tapi Wonwoo rindu dengan eomma dan appa" Wonwoo semakin memperat pelukannya terhadap Jin, seakan ia tidak mau dipisahkan olehnya_

 _Jin melepaskan pelukanya dan memegang kedua pipi chubby Wonwoo "Wonu-ya, janjilah pada uisa, setelah kau dari rumah sakit ini kau tidak boleh sedih kau harus tetap bahagia. Uisa akan sedih jika Wonu sedih, tapi uisa akan senang jika Wonu bahagia. Berjanjilah pada uisa jika nanti kau di ejek kau jangan membalasnya, tersenyumlah dan anggap tidak ada yang terjadi"_

 _Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, bingung "Di ejek? Kenapa Wonwoo harus di ejek?"_

 _Jin menggeleng "Ani, kau nanti akan tau sendiri"_

" _Maaf uisa, tuan muda. Tapi, sekarang waktunya tuan muda untuk pulang"_

" _Ah! Mianhada, aku tidak tau. Kau siapa?" Tunjuk Jin pada Bibi Lee_

" _O! kenalkan saya Lee Sungmin, pengasuh Wonwoo saat ini" Bibi Lee membungkukan badannya hormat_

" _Ah ne, Jin ibnida…"_

" _Uisaaa, yaksok?"_

" _eh? Yaksok?"_

" _Eum yaksok! Wonwoo akan selalu bahagiaaaa" Wonwoo mengacungkan kelingking kananya pada Jin dan ia langsung mengaitkan kelingkingnya di jari kecil Wonwoo_

" _Aigooo, kau pintar Wonu-ya. Hmm, Bibi Lee aku harap kau selalu ada untuk Wonwoo jangan pernah buat ia sedih. Aku mohon jaga dia" Pinta Jin sambil memegang tangan Bibi Lee_

" _Tanpa anda suruh pun, saya akan menjaga tuan muda Wonwoo dengan sepenuh hati saya, uisa-nim" Senyum Bibi Lee lembut_

" _Gamsahabnida Bibi Lee! Haah, Wonu-ya… sekarang waktunya kau pulang, uisa yakin kau sangat merindukan rumahmu. Sekali-sekali datanglah kesini dan temuilah uisa ne!" Perkataan Jin tadi dijawab oleh anggukan semangat 45 dari Wonwoo_

" _Saya permisi Uisa-nim, terima kasih sudah merawat tuan muda Wonwoo" Bungkuk Bibi Lee hormat_

" _Nee… silahkan" Jin menggeser tubuhnya, membukakan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Wonwoo pergi dari rumah sakit ini dan pulang ke rumahnya. Air mata Jin menurun tanpa disadari oleh sang empu, dengan cepat Jin menghapus air matanya dan menutup pintu ruangan yang telah di tinggal oleh Wonwoo._

 _._

Tenggorokkan Wonwoo kering bertanda ingin minum, ia melirik meja disampingnya ternyata air minum itu sudah habis. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus turun kebawah dan melihat suami bersama sang pacar sedang bermesraan bersama. Wonwoo pun berpikir dengan keras agar tidak bertatap muka dengan Mingyu.

Oh iya!

Mengapa tidak sedari tadi ia ke kamar bibi Lee dengan itu ia bisa menyuruh sang bibi untuk mengisi gelasnya yang kosong itu. Wonwoo pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar Bibi Lee,

.

Jarak antar kamar Wonwoo dan Bibi Lee hanya berjarak 2 ruang kamar kosong yang tadinya di sediakan oleh keluarga Mingyu untuk ditempati oleh anak-anak mereka kelak. Hello, mana ada namja bisa hamil? Memangnya Wonwoo ingin membuat rahim buatan seperti Mr. Lee Mingwei? Hell, no!

Samar-samar Wonwoo masih mendengar candaan dan tawa dari ruang makan, ruang makan akan terlihat jika kau sudah berada di atas dimana Wonwoo berdiri saat ini. Melihat sang suami sangat mesra pada Yuju hanya membuat luka baru dalam hat Wonwoo.

'Abaikan saja Wonwoo-yaaa anggap saja itu hanya acara televisi komedi' batinnya begitu

Wonwoo pun segera bergegas menuju kamar Bibi Lee, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa haus di tenggorokannya kini.

 **Ceklek…**

Kosong.

Kosong itulah yang Wonwoo dapati dari kamar Bibi Lee, disitu hanya memperlihatkan sebuah ranjang yang masih rapih dan ruangan yang gelap.

Wonwoo mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung, kemana Bibi Lee? Tumben tidak ada di kamar.

Sekian lama berpikir, Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ia lupa jika Bibi Lee sudah meminta izin padanya jika ia akan pergi ke kampung halamannya untuk menjenguk menantunya yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.

Huh, sial! Berarti Wonwoo harus bertatap muka dengan 2 'pasangan' yang ada di bawah? Kalau seperti itu adanya sepertinya Wonwoo harus menahan rasa hausnya selama 1 jam lagi.

' _Oppa, aku harus pulang pukul 9. Jika aku pulang lebih dari itu, appa akan mengancamku dengan mengirimkan bodyguard appa yang sangar agar aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu lagi.'_

Oh! Itu tak masalah bagi Wonwoo hanya 1 jam saja ia menahan rasa hausnya akibat mengenang masa lalunya, menahan rasa sakit yang mendalam selama 8 bulan saja bisa, masa untuk menahan rasa haus 1 jam saja tak bisa.

Akhirnya Wonwoo menutup kamar Bibi Lee dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Maklum, karena di Korea saat ini sedang musim dingin makanya tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang seperti ini harus dipeluk dan diberi kasih sayang dan cinta yang sangat melimpah dari seorang Mingyu. Bukan begitu Wonwoo-ssi? A, aku harap kau seperti itu haha.

-….-

"Oppa, mengapa kau tak segera menceraikan saja namja cacat itu? Kapan kau menikahiku?" Tanya perempuan yang berada di sampingnya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya

"Kau harus sabar ne chagiya… Oppa membutuhkan dia agar bisa mendapatkan uang jika aku mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak, kita bisa pergi jauh dari sini dan kita akan membangun sebuah rumah tangga nanti" Jelasnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala sang kekasih

"Ish,, tapi itu kapan oppa? Aku sudah tak sabar untuk hidup berdua bersamamu.." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Eumm, entahlah kita tunggu saja"

"Oppa ini selalu bilang 'tunggu' atau 'bersabarlah' aku bosan Ming Oppa…."

"Aigoo, my princess Yuju, kau sangat imut jika sedang marah hahaha" Mingyu mengecup bibir plum Yuju agak lama ingin merasakan rasa manis yang berasa di bibir Yuju

Minggyu pun melepaskan ciuman itu hingga benang saliva diantaranya menempel pada bibir satu sama lain. Pipi Yuju menampakkan semburat merah seperti memakai blush on berwarna merah menyala kalau di Indonesia mungkin seperti 'cabe'

"Yak oppa! Kau membuatku malu.." Pukul Yuju pada bahu Mingyu dengan pelan

"Kau lucu dengan muka itu Yuju-ya hahahaha…" Tawa MIngyu sambil menujuk muka Yuju yang merah itu

Yuju membalikkan badannya dan melipatkan tangannya di dada "Itu tidak lucu oppa! Kau jangan menggodaku!"

"Oppa tidak menggodamu, chagi" Mingyu mengusap bagian belakang rambut Yuju dan melihat jam sudah akan menunjukkan jam 9 malam

"Yuju-ya, sekarang akan pukul 9 kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Mingyu dengan lembut

Yuju membalikkan wajahnya dengan wajah riang "Aniya, sekarang appa ada di luar negeri dan menginap disana sampai besok sore"

Mingyu yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya tak percaya pada Yuju "Jinjja?!"

Yuju mengangguk dengan semangat

"Oh god! Ini bukan mimpi?"

 **PLAK…**

Yuju menampar wajah Migyu hanya untuk memastikan 'kekasih'nya itu sedang bermimpi atau tidak, tetapi yang ditampar hanya senyum bodoh pada Yuju.

"Ya! Hilangkan wajah bodohmu dariku, oppa"

"Walaupun oppa begini, kau tetap suka kan?"

"…ne"

Selesai berbincang-bincang yang ditambah dengan canda dan tawa, mereka berdua tetap berada di ruang makan. Walaupun makanan mereka sudah habis, tetap saja mereka masih betah berada di ruangan itu. Terlebih ada atmosfer yang membuat mereka berdua err… nyaman, mungkin begitu? Entahlah.

Sementara di kamar Wonwoo, Wonwoo tengah asik menahan rasa hausnya sambil menatap cincin pernikahannya bersama Mingyu. Entah mengapa jika melihat cincin itu melingkar di jari tangannya itu membuat dirinya melayang dari dunia ini. Haha, terlalu lebay? Ya memang.

Kapan Wonwoo akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanya? Kapan ia bisa merasakan waktu berdua hanya dengan Mingyu seorang? Rasanya mendengar ini sangat mustahil jika takdir berkata seperti ini.

"eottokhae? Aku sangat haus…, … haruskah aku turun kebawah dan melihat 2 orang sedang bermesraan? Oh tuhan tolonglah aku" Ucap Wonwoo lemas, Wonwoo bersumpah jika tenggorokannya saat ini sangatlah kering, ya memang ini belum 1 jam penuh tapi rasa haus tidak bisa ditahanlagi. Mana mungkin Wonwoo harus meminum air dari keran kamar mandi? Atau meminum air ludahnya sendiri, heol, itu sangat tidak lucu dan menjijikan

Akhirnya mau tak mau, Wonwoo harus turun kebawah walaupun ia harus melihat 2 orang manusia sedang bermesraan di dapur dan membuat iritasi mata seseorang jika melihat perempuan yang berada di sebelah suaminya. Jika seperti itu, seharusnya Wonwoo memakai penutup mata agar mata suci Wonwoo tidak terkena iritasi penularan gadis penggoda.

Tidak, tidak aku bercanda.

.

 **TUK…**

 **TUK…**

 **TUK…**

Suara kruk besi Wonwoo terdengar saat ia menuruni tangga rumahnya satu persatu. Wonwoo turun dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Kalau ia terlalu tergesa-gesa menuruni tangganya, takut-takut ia akan jatuh dan terluka.

Wonwoo sudah sampai di mulut pintu dapur, disitu ia langsung diberi tatapan tidak suka dari Mingyu dan Yuju. Tapi, Wonwoo ya Wonwoo ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan keduanya dan terus berjalan menuju tempat dimana air mineral berada.

 **BRAKK!**

Sudah berada di depan kulkas, tiba-tiba tangan mulus nan kecil itu menggebrakan tangganya di pintu kulkas, yang tak lain adalah

Yuju

Yuju menatap remeh Wonwoo di depannya dan menendang tongkat kruk Wonwoo. Untung saja tangan kanan Wonwoo masih bisa menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang gagang pintu kulkas, jadi ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau ingin minum ini oppa? Hmm?" Tanyanya sambil melayangkan air minum di wajah Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menatapnya tajam

"Ow…ow…oww, ternyata seorang Jeon Wonwoo bisa menatap tajam seperti itu, eoh? Ah! Aku takut oppa Mingyu… Hahaha" ejeknya sambil berakting

Sedangkan Mingyu dengan santainya hanya memakan makananya dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Yuju yang sedang mempermainkan Wonwoo seperti anak kecil.

"Kembalikan…"

"Mwo? Kau ingin ini? Coba ambil ini cacat! Hahaha…." Tawanya sambil mengangkat air minum itu tinggi-tinggi hingga Wonwoo kesusahan mengambil air itu dari tangan Yuju

Semua orang mempunyai batas kesabarannya bukan? Sama seperti Wonwoo ia juga mempunyai batas kesabaraan, ia tak hanya harus untuk bersabar dan terus mengalah. Sedikit untuk melawan harga dirinya, tak masalah bukan?

Wonwoo pun mendorong Yuju hingga Yuju terjatuh dan botol kaca yang berisikan air itu jatuh kelantai dan pecah menjadi berbagai bagian. Mingyu langsung menahan badan Yuju agar tidak terkena pecahan-pecahan itu.

Mingyu langsung menatap tajam Wonwoo, sangat tajam. Ia mendudukan Yuju ke kursi makan yang berada disampingnya dan mengambil kerah baju Wonwoo.

"Kau gila? Kau hampir saja melukai seseorang yang sangat kucintai dan parahnya kau sengaja?! Kau itu laki-laki! Tidak seharusnya KAU MELUKAI SEORANG PEREMPUAN! KAU NAMJA LEMAH, GAY DAN KAU ITU CACAT. PERGERAKANMU SANGAT MEREPOTKAN! KAU SEHARUSNYA MENYADARI ITU SEDARI DULU, MENGAPA AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU! KARENA KAU ITU CACAT! KAU MENGERTI ITU BODOH?! KAU CACAT!" Teriak Mingyu dihadapan wajah Wonwoo

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Wonwoo saat ini, bagaikan ditusuk oleh jutaan pisau, Wonwoo lemas saat mendengar semua penjelasan Mingyu tadi. Ia mendengar dengan jelas alasan mengapa Mingyu tidak mencintainya. Wonwoo hanya menunduk dan menahan air mata yang sudah siap mebanjiri pipinya lagi.

"Kau ingin minum, huh? Minggir!" Mingyu mengambil sebuah botol air dingin dari dalam kulkas dan menujukkan itu kepada Wonwoo

"kau ingin ini, huh? Ingin ini?"

"sudahlah oppa, lagian ak-" suara Yuju menambah kesuraman atmosfer di ruangan ini

"tidak! Dia harus merasakanya Yuju-ya!" Yuju yang mendengar itu semua hanya tersenyum licik ke hadapan Wonwoo

Mingyu mendorong badan Wonwoo hingga ia terjatuh cukup keras dan menumpahkan semua air dingin ke badan Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo mengigil kedinginan. Lumayan banyak air yang ditumpahkan Mingyu pada badan Wonwoo, buktinya sekarang di sekitar badan Wonwoo terlihat air menggenang. Sungguh malang nasib Wonwoo…

"Sudah tidak haus lagikah, Wonwoo-ssi?" Ucap Mingyu sehabis membasahi badan Wonwoo dengan air dingin

Wonwoo berusaha mendudukan dirinya dan mencoba mengambil tongkat kruknya yang jauh untuk dijangkau dan Mingyu menendang tongkat kruknya lebih jauh lagi hingga Wonwoo tidak bisa lagi menggapainya.

Tangan Wonwoo mengepal dengan keras "lalu… JIKA AKU MEMBUNUHNYA SECARA SENGAJA KAU JUGA AKAN MEMBUNUH SECARA KEJAM, HUH? KAU TAU MINGYU-SSI, YANG LEBIH MERASAKAN PENDERITAAN DISINI ADALAH AKU! AKU MINGYU-SSI!" teriak Wonwoo sambil menujuk dirinya sendiri dengan badan bergetar hebat, air mata yang mengalir tersamarkan oleh air dingin yang tadi ditumpahkan oleh Mingyu

"Benarkah?"

Mendengar itu semua, Mingyu hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap malas Wonwoo "Ayo Yuju-ya, kita pergi ke ruang tengah disini ada pemandangan yang menganggu jika kita lihat berkali-kali"

"Ne oppa…" Yuju mengelayutkan tanganya manja di lengan Mingyu lalu membalikan kepalanya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Wonwoo yang sedang terduduk lemah dengan tatapan sayu

Melihat kedua manusia itu pergi Wonwoo memegang badanya yang kedinginan dan bergetar itu. Sedari kecil daya tahan tubuh Wonwoo memang sangat lemah, tidak tahan pada dingin maupun panas. Ada saja penyakit yang datang jika Wonwoo sudah terlalu down, semenjak Wonwoo kecil sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, kedua orang tua Wonwoo sangat overprotective pada Wonwoo sampai-sampai Wonwoo keluar rumah pun tidak diperbolehkan.

Kini, saya yang akan menangisi penderitaan Wonwoo kali ini. Very poor.

"neomu…chuwoo…eomm—ma"

.

"Yuhu… I'm-" Perkataan yeoja paruh baya itu tidak berlanjut karena melihat sebuah tongkat kruk yang sedikit muncul pada mulut pintu, karena yeoja paruh baya ini sangat 'kepo' jadi ia mencari tahu apa yang terjadi disana

Dengan gerak-gerik ala seorang detektif, yeoja paruh baya itu berjalan dengan pelan dan melihat ruang tengah berisikan Mingyu seorang tengah menonton TV dan lampu dapur tetap menyala. Ah! Apakah di dapur ada pencuri yang kelaparan?

"Mingyu disitu dan dapur tetap menyala. Aku harus mencari tahu ini semua" gumamnya pelan agar sang anak tidak mengetahui jika ia datang

Karena ia sangat ingin mengetahui ada apa dan ada siapa di dapur, ia pun segera menuju arah dapur dan menyimpan barang bawaanya di meja dekat pintu utama rumah Mingyu.

Matanya melebar dan terkejut bukan main saat melihat seseorang yang akrab dan dikenalnya tengah terbaring meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya dengan badan bergetar ditambah dengan baju yang dikenakannya basah kuyup.

Dengan cepat yeoja paruh baya itu menghampiri Wonwoo yang berada disitu dan menyekat air yang berada di muka Wonwoo. Kesadaran Wonwoo kini sudah menipis dan nafas dari namja manis itu mulai tersenggal-senggal, tidak teratur.

Wajah dan telinganya sudah merah, bertanda yeoja ini sangat marah. Sekejap, yeoja paruh baya itu menatap ruang tengah tadi.

"KIM MINGYU!"

….

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai buat chap. 3, buat kalian semua yang follows, fav or reviews my ff, I wanna say thank you soooooo mucchhhh for you all…. Ok, gua tau kalau ff gua kga semenarik kek author yang laen. But, gua bakal berusaha biar kalian semua bisa enjoy sama ff gua yang geje abisz. Maapkeun buat keterlambatannya  
**

 **Ini mungkin ada pertanyaan dari chap.3 yang masih bingung**

 **Q: katanya dapur kok bisa jadiin tempat makan?  
A: itu dapurnya ada plus tempat makan, nanti kalau gua tulis 'dapur plus tempat makan' nanti tidak enak untuk dibaca/?**

 **Q: kok alurnya agak lambat gimana gitu ya?  
A: sewaktu-waktu alurnya bisa lambat bisa cepet. Tergantung.**

 **Q: Wonwoo belum tau kalau si Yuju kga bakalan pulang?  
A: eumm…. Maybe**

 **Segitu aja dari gua, kalau masih ada yang bingung tinggal kirim pertanyaan ke gua lewat review or send me a PM ok?! Sengaja dibuat alur lambat di flashback biar nanti kalian semua kga bingung bacanya  
**

 **Oh iya! Untuk Yeri960, gua kira Euisa eh ternyata Uisa… makasih udah mau koreksi hehehe:), Welcome for new reader^^**

 **Jangan bosen-bosen review 'keh/? Don't be sider, tinggalin jejak kek misalnya review mau pake nama guest ae gapapa**

 **Ok sekian, thank you^^!**


End file.
